It was Only a Kiss
by Strawberry Flavor
Summary: [HoroxRen] ¡Te metio la lengua hasta la garganta! ¡Apenas y rozo mis labios, fue solo un beso! Lyserg se ve muy normal al respecto... Pues Lyserg no siente estos celos... Yaoi.


Holas!!! Mas fic de Shaman King XD este lo imagine escuchando una canción de "The Killers" donde dicen la frase del titulo, y me imagine a nada mas y nada menos que a Ren con Horito XD

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece, el yaoi habría sido desde que Ren y Horo se conocen XD

Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It ****was ****Only**** a ****Kiss**

Furioso, amargado, enojado, con rabia, peligroso si se le acercaban…

Todos aquellos adjetivos concordaban con Ren Tao en ese momento, mientras era abrzado por su novio peliazul en la estancia de la pension En…

¿Había una razón? Ohh, claro que la había, y una razón bastante buena, por un estupido juego de chicas, en el que involucraban besos y una botella girando, lo que había ocasionado que Hao sensual Asakura, le metiera la lengua hasta la garganta a su precioso novio…

Y ahora este, se comportaba como si nada, estaban ahí… sentados en la misma estancia, mirando las tontas novelas de Anna, pero para seguir conservando una clavícula intacta, no decían nada al respecto…

Le molestaba aun mas que el ingles, pareja oficial del gemelo mayor, ni se inmutaba con lo que había pasado…

Seguían allí, detrás de ellos repartiéndose besos, abrazos y caricias como si nada, lo hacia creer que se estaba convirtiendo en un lunático celoso…

No, Ren Tao no era nada de eso, pero… prácticamente todos habían recibido un beso ¿Horo no estaba celoso que había tenido que besar a Yoh? Anna casi le rompe una pierna, y Horo… ¿No le importaba acaso?...

Miro su rostro durante unos segundos, denotaba aburrimiento, y por un minuto soltó un largo y sonoro bostezo, mas, siguió mirándole, sus ojos negros, sus labios delgados y su cabello, dejando caer algunos mechones azules por su frente…

Frunció el ceño al no encontrar alguna prueba de celos o algo por el estilo…

El estaba celoso, mucho, demasiado para su gusto, estaba bien consiente que era posesivo y no le gustaba que las demás personas tocaran sus cosas, incluyéndose el mismo…

Pero con Horo, no debía ser así ¿cierto? Es decir, era una persona y podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluso cambiarlo por el pelilargo…

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda…

¿Y si le cambiaba por el mayor Asakura¿Y se le había gustado el beso? Entrecerró los ojos y miro de nuevo al peliazul, sin decir nada, se deshizo del abrazo que mantenía el Usui poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros, y se levanto…

Horo lo miro detenidamente, al abrir la puerta corrediza solo escucho un "Sígueme" de parte del chino que ni se molesto en darle otra imagen de su anatomía mas que su espalda…

Le siguió hasta la habitación que compartían desde que por "culpa" de una tormenta el señoriíto Tao había llegado a su habitación, con la excusa que no podía dormir… Estando a su lado en la cama, con menor razón durmieron…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Horokeu apenas puso un pie en la habitación, Ren se dio la vuelta, y sorpresivamente, beso con pasión los labios del peliazul, este, por su puesto no rechazo el beso… Pero cuando estaba a punto de corresponder, el ojidorado se alejo…

-¿Te gusto?

La pregunta impresiono al de ojos oscuros¿Desde cuando Ren se preocupaba que a el le gustaran sus besos? Creía que ya lo sabia, prácticamente era el que los empezaba, los labios de Ren se le hacían lo mas dulce que alguna vez hubiera probado en su vida…

-Ren, tus besos me encantan¿Por qué la pregunta?- Ren solo se volteo de nuevo…

-¿Te gustan mas que el beso que te dio Hao?- Poso su mano sobre su rostro como masajeándose las mejillas, no quería que su novio viera el enorme sonrojo que le cause hacerle esa pregunta…

Horo solo miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Ren… Así que ahí estaba el motivo de que su koi se comportara de ese modo…

-Ren… fue solo un beso…- respondió de modo inocente, caminando unos pasos para rodear desde la espalda al joven Tao envolviéndolo en un abrazo…

-¡Pues claro!- se volteo de manera rápida, mas Usui aun lo sujetaba con fuerza entre sus brazos- Actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada¡Te metió la lengua hasta la garganta!

-Ren, apenas y toque sus labios, estas siendo muy exagerado.

-¡No! Mejor ya admite que te gusto ese beso, y que te importa un comino que yo me haya besado con Yoh…

-Yoh es mi amigo, por supuesto que no me importa porque estoy muy consiente que tu me quieres a mi- Horo dudo un momento y miro serio a Ren- Gatito… ¿No estas dudando de mi amor cierto?...

El Tao solo volteo su rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas…

-¡No puedo creer que lo dudes! Sabes que te amo mas que nada, que daría mi vida por ti, no se porque actúas de esa manera, Lyserg estaba muy normal con Hao…

-¡Es porque Lyserg no tiene de que quejarse!- Ren, al darse cuenta de sus palabras, cubrió sus labios y miro algo asustado a peliazul- lo… siento…

Horo se mantuvo serio, miraba directamente a los ojos de su novio, parpadeando repetidamente, mas sin decir una palabra…

-Esta bien… ¿De que tienes que quejarte sobre mi?- pregunto aun con calma y seriedad, Ren sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Sobre ti no tengo nada que quejarme… es solo que… son… celos…

¿Celos? Se pregunto mentalmente el Usui, nunca miraba a otra dirección que no fuera el Tao, nunca tocaba otra persona que no fuera su precioso chino… ¿De que podía estar celoso su novio?...

-Me refiero a que… Hao abraza y besa a Lyserg mas veces de que tu lo haces…- respondió leyendo en los ojos de su novio la pregunta- Lyserg… siempre es muy querido por Hao…

Silencio…

En menos de tres segundos Horokeu se encontraba soltando una sonora carcajada, no es que se burlara de los sentimientos de su novio… Solo que era una razón muy ¿tonta?...

-Mi gatito, si eso es lo que te molesta incluso haremos el amor frente a ellos para que vean que no me importa demostrarte mi amor…

Ren se sonrojo ante lo mencionado y correspondió el abrazo de su amado novio…

-Olvídalo… Fue solo un beso…

FIN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!! Como habrán leído arriba saque este fic por la frase de una canción que me encanta por cierto… Ojala les haya gustado mi fic, en lo personal, me encanto escribirlo :D

Dejen review por favor!! Sus reviews son como oro para mi

Atte: HimeIchigo-Yaoi


End file.
